There are many types of containment devices. One type of containment device is a diaper that can be worn by an infant or child. As infants or children grow, particular sizes of containment devices become too small. Sometimes containment devices are tightened too much, thereby making the infant or child uncomfortable. In addition, containment devices that are placed on an infant or child in a configuration that is too loose are not very helpful.
Therefore, a need exists for a containment device with an indicator or indicating mechanism that can be used to tell easily whether the containment device is appropriately sized and tightened.